Its a New Year, right?
by Nikkiiii
Summary: I’ve always had a crush on him since freshman year and we have exchanged many heated glances before but being me I am probably over exaggerating. He probably doesn’t even know I exist. Will become a vampire story


It's a New Year, Right

Chapter 1

It's so cold I thought to myself as I approached my school for the first time since before summer. Today was the first day of my junior year and I wasn't that optimistic about it happening. We have been having some very unusually cold weather in my town and its only August. But I'm not complaining I rather have it cold than hot, hot weather always makes me feel uncomfortable for some weird, random reason. As I started to see my school, up ahead I couldn't help but be nervous, my stomach was doing these flips I felt so sick, I already threw up my breakfast before I left my house. I am not really a nervous person, but every once and a while I have these, scary feeling that make me sick when I get really nervous. I stopped on the sidewalk to catch my breath for a few seconds since I was early, which rarely ever happens it's just a first day of school special. I looked around to see if any other kids would witness me having a green face, but thankfully most of the people who are in my class, and matter all have there drivers license, and are at school already. I'm only fifteen, and turn sixteen in September so I'm always way behind my fellow classmates due to my young age. Good thing my schools on a road that has lots of trees I can easily duck behind to hide if anyone else had to walk to school like a loser on there first day. Ohh shit, I thought as I felt more of my breakfast coming up again, I just hoped it wouldn't mess up my perfectly straightened hair, or makeup, and specially picked out the night before outfit. I wore a short back skirt, high moccasin boots, a white open neck shirt with a black sweat jacket, assortment of silver necklaces and my favorite costume ring with a rose diamond flower on it. I always considered myself to have a good sense of style. I have always wore designer clothes but never to the point where it was out of control like some people at my school. When the sick feeling passed I pulled out a mirror to make sure I didn't mess anything up, I'm not self obsessed it's just the first day of school and who wouldn't want to look nice. My dirty blonde hair and not too much makeup seemed to be okay. I couldn't help but think how much I've changed since last year, I mean It wasn't drastic but definitely different I mean I lost a good amount of weight, started wearing less makeup, and overall I felt very comfortable with the way I looked, this might be a good year after all. I continued to walk when I heard a car speed past to make the turn into the school parking lot, I couldn't help but look to see who drove my favorite car of the new ford mustang in black to school. And sure enough if it had to be anyone it was him. Him happens to be the hottest, most popular guy in the school whose name is Duke, I've always had a crush on him since freshman year and we have exchanged many heated glances before but being me I am probably over exaggerating. He probably doesn't even know I exist. He's one of the hottest guys you will ever see tall, amazing body probably due to football, and lacrosse, brownish blonde hair, perfect skin, masculine facial features, and dresses the way I want a guy to dress. You know nice jeans, vans, perfect shirts, and always has his boxers showing the perfect amount. I'm not a stalker I just have seen him for the past two years and know a good amount about him. And besides who wouldn't look and memorize every detail, he's like one of the most perfect males I've every seen in my short 15 years of life. I glance at the clock on my iphone and sure enough its only five minutes before first period and I wanted to go say hi to some of my friends so I picked up the pace still feeling very nervous.

As I approached the school sign that said hills high school I couldn't help but be reminded of last year, one of the worst years of my life. I was in fights with all my friends especially Tammy, she was my oldest friend. I knew her since I was in 7th grade but something about her changed and I seem to be the only one who noticed and was willing to go against the groups new leader, her and stick up for myself. I had found out she was talking bad behind my back and telling really horrible things about not only me but mostly all our other friends to. And these things weren't just bad they were horrible, and made me fall apart several times, but I was the only one willing to do something about it and that got me alienated and friendless except for Roxy. To add to that I was having problems at home and I just hated my life in general. I desperately hope this year will be different; last year almost killed me literally. It was a hard time in my life, I was so messed up I barely knew who I was. I got into some bad things too, tried drugs, always was drunk but I managed to make it through with the help of Roxy and my family. I just cant have it happen again. I am promising to myself right now that I will do my hardest to never get back to that low point I hit, I just don't think I could handle another. I was walking up the step of my school when I saw a flash of blond out of the corner of my eye, and of course it was my best friend who has always been there for me, Roxy. I called out her name but she didn't notice since she was in a heavy lip lock with her boyfriend of two years Scott. They were basically my two favorite people in the whole school and they were dating, how could I have been so lucky. They were going at it, I mean sex on the front steps going at it and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Her and her boyfriend looked like one big body of blond, they were both the blondest people in our class and I guess you could say they looked like brother and sister but only from far away. Up close they where nothing a like. I started to walk over to them when out of the corner of my eye I see Duke and all his jock friends casually conversing at the top of the steps, I look towards them and met the eyes of Duke. I instantly felt like he saw everything about me with the way our eyes locked like this. He had the most amazing blue eyes and they pulled my green ones in and held them, and I had no choose but to submit to his inspection. I felt his eyes rake over my body slowly as if taking everything in, it's awkward how it's been like this between us since freshmen year and we have only exchanged a few sentences to each other. It's almost like were together by the looks in our eyes. After what felt like hours having passed by his eyes gave me permission to take my look of him, I let mine drift down his broad shoulders, and muscular legs before returning them to his face where he was smirking as if only for me. I instantly felt awkward and looked away fast and started to walk to Roxy and Scott. But of course being me I didn't notice the boy sitting on the steps in front of me. As I took my first few steps I tripped landing on my hands and knees sprawled over him. I felt an instant pain in my knees but it subsided quickly and was replaced full blown embarrassment. Everyone around me instantly broke into a chorus of laughter, I wanted to run away as fast as I could and hide behind anything I could find, why did my first day back have to start like this. As I was getting ready to run away I felt strong hands grab my waist. These hands were huge and strong and almost enclosed my whole waist, I felt safe and secure in them. The hands gently pulled me up against a strong large body and I could feel whoever it was all down the back of my body. This guy was seriously defined and I could tell he spent a lot of time making his body perfect. I started blushing furiously of course being held so close to whoever this was. I mean of course I have kiss guys before but I am still what you would consider the blushing virgin. I pushed my self away and turned around and who should I come face to face with but him, Duke, The guy that sometimes haunts my thoughts in my roaming mind and who I have intense staring competitions with.

"Uhh hi" I said barely able to get my words together, it sounded like a squeak.

"Hi" he said in his gorgeous deep masculine voice, "Way to make a first day of school entrance, are you okay"

"Fine" I once again squeaked out, how embarrassing, I am now blushing furiously. Okay that's it I am seriously planning my escape, if only he'd release my hand so I could make that escape.

He chuckled "Okay I'm glad, you looked a little hurt when you were laying all over that happy little freshmen"

"Happy, I just fell on him I hope he's alright" I quickly blurted out looking around for a bloody and wounded freshman.

"Ohh im sure he's amazing who wouldn't want a beautiful, girl to fall all over them," he casually retorted "Ill make sure he doesn't turn the fall into a sexual thing since he is a freshman and has a tendency to blow things out of proportion."

"Wait what" I was about to scratch my head I felt like am idiot but who could pay attention to anything when that amazing mouth of his is moving with such movements that makes you want to jump up, and kiss him.

"Don't worry I know him, his name is Ryan, he's my neighbor I'll give him a talk and make sure he doesn't start another rumor that a upperclassmen girl and him are together" he said putting the finger quotes on "together". I actually had the feeling he care that I just fell but I guess he's only looking out for his little freshmen neighbor, how awkward.

"Uhh thanks I guess well, bye" was all I could reply before I was pulled away as fast as my moccasin boots could go by none other than Roxy. She was wearing cute Abercrombie jeans and a blue baby doll tank top with my vans of course, but there practically hers now, I have like 6 other pairs of vans anyways.

"Hey luv you looked like you could use some saving" she said looking as if she would break into laughter at any second.

"Well I was fine thank you very much, I can handle myself"

"Sure then why are you all blushing and shaking, Nikki" she replied showing me who was right like always, but that's why she's my best friend. She pulled me through the front entrance of the school, and into a large hallway lined with lockers. The Lockers were blue and the walls were the classic white with a yellow stripe all along the top of the walls, blue and yellow were our school colors so it all fit. Everywhere around me I saw everyone I knew talking loudly and catching up after summer, I'm back I thought to myself, great. I few seconds later the bell rang its usual loud annoying tone, that snapped me out of my head and back to the area around me.

I looked around and people were staring and pointing at me from behind their lockers, I bet its cause I just made a fool of myself in front of them all, Duke was right what a great way to make a first day of school entrance.


End file.
